The article “Concepts and verification model for pressure triggered one-to-many disassembly fasteners” by Barbara Willems, Wim Dewulf and Joost R. Duflou, Katholieke Universiteit Leuven, Mechanical Engineering Department, Belgium, discloses a hollow fastener that is deformed under pressure. By increasing the pressure, the hollow fastener is deformed and disassembly takes place. This fastener is relatively complex.